The Curse of Womanhood
by TheWhiplashEffect
Summary: Lincoln Loud is your average 16 year old kid, except for the fact that he's a pervert who sexualizes women and manipulated to get women. His sisters are all disgusted but Lucy decided it's time to teach him a lesson by making him turn into the thing he desires the most... a woman!
1. Chapter 1

_It was a quiet and calm night in the Loud House, which was unusual in that it housed 11 siblings in it who constantly made plenty of noise. However that hasn't been the case as the Loud children have grown up and changed, with three kids now attending college and one living on their own the Loud's had grown smaller._

 _Take Lincoln for instance, the now 16 years old boy had grown to be taller than all of his sisters and his personality changed as well. He was no longer interested in Ace Savvy and wanting to him, Lincoln was obsessed with women and he sometimes went to far in how he treated them. He fantasizes about them and the things he can do to them, which disgusts his sisters_

 _Especially the one night he went too far, but that is where our story begins._

Lucy Loud was sitting in her room alone reading The Raven for a homework assignment she was doing for her English class. Lucy sighed she hated high school with a burning passion, it wasn't about the school work or the teachers but the kids, the kids were horrible and the way they treated each other was dark even for Lucy.

She watched as the door to her room opened and Lynn popped in, Lucy couldn't believe that Lynn was a senior and was graduating soon and Lucy couldn't be more proud of her. "Hey Lynn, what's up?"

Lynn smiled at Lucy "Just getting my stuff for my senior project" she looks at Lucy's desk "Ew is Mr. Rand doing Poe Month again?" Lucy shakes her head "Don't worry he's not that bad of a guy, once you get to know him."

They're both interrupted by a loud shouting from Lincoln's room "Hell Yeah she's hot as fuck!" was heard from in between the walls causing immediate disgust in both of the girls.

"He's lucky he is my brother or I'd kick his ass" Lynn sighed as she turned to leave the room, Lucy agreed with her completely, she thought Lincoln was a pervert and she couldn't stand looking at him anymore. She tried to sit down and do her homework but all she could concentrate on was Lincoln's sexual comments in the other room.

Lucy decided to get up and snoop on her brother, she exits her room and sneaks up to Lincoln's room. She opens his door slightly and peeks inside seeing him on his phone while FaceTiming with Rusty.

"So Linc how are things going with Ronnie Anne? he smiled at Lincoln with a devilish smirk "Is she yours yet?"

Lucy vomited in her mouth when she heard this while Lincoln laughed "Hell Yeah, she sent me a picture of her in a skimpy dog costume" he pulled out his phone and showed the photo to Rusty.

"Damn she's hot as fuck and those tits!" Rusty licked his lips sexually and began rubbing his crotch, Lucy tried to barf again but held it back as Rusty continued speaking "You should totally send those to people, why just keep those between us?"

Lincoln got a little tense as he responded "NO, She's a slut sure, but shes my slut and I don't want her getting in trouble!" Lucy wiped her head in relief as she heard that "At least he has some courtesy"

Lincoln looks down at his phone and laughs "Hey Rusty, remember that one weirdo What was her name?" He rubs his chin for a second before he remembers "Haiku that weird goth girl Lucy made me hang out with, well her being the weirdo she was tried to "impress me" so she sent me these." He showed Rusty photos of Haikus boobs and asshole before licking his lips "Now I'd be doing her a favor sending these out, maybe somebody will make use of her."

Lucy clenched her fist hearing this "Wait he wouldn't, would he?" She continued watching as Lincoln was on his text message app and adding contacts.

"Ok so I have Liam, Paige, Kristi, Pete, Kenneth, Greg, Tom, Amber, Dana, and Ian and it'll spread from there!" Lincoln laughs devilishly as he licks his lips.

"Hey do you mind sending them to Rocky, I'm worried he's starting to become a little faggot like Clyde."

Lincoln nodded "Yeah cant believe Clyde sucked Hanks dick, so glad we ditched him" he looked through his phone and selected Rocky "Alright they're ready, hope she enjoys this."he clicks send in his phone as multiple reply's begin to come through.

"Wow what a slut!" Said Paige

"She's pretty hot for an ugly chick!" Said Liam while sending eggplant emojis

"Can't wait to send these around! Thanks Linc!" Said Amber the most popular girl in the sophomore class.

Lucy's face was red with anger she couldn't believe that Lincoln sent those out to people and she was gonna do something about it, however she accidentally fell over into Lincoln's room.

Lincoln looked down at his sister in horror before gritting his teeth "I'll call you back Rusty" He then closes his laptop and picks Lucy up off the ground "Alright, how much did you head?" Lucy stays silent until Lincoln shakes her "LUCY HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!"

Lucy just looks at Lincoln until she spits in his face "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HAIKU IS YOUR FRIEND, SHES MY FRIEND!" she has tears in her eyes "Lincoln do you know what that could do to her?"

Lincoln laughs "Maybe that loser will finally lose her virginity" he drops Lucy "And she's not my friend."

Lucy's face was now fire red "YOU CANT DO THAT LINCOLN WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lucy slaps her brother in the face which makes him mad.

"LISTEN LUCY YOUR LUCKY YOUR MY GOD DAMN SISTER OR ID USE YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHER SLUTS IN THIS GODAMN TOWN!" He pushes her to the ground and stares her in the eye.

Lucy stares at her brother "Your a monster" she gets up and begins to leave the room "You'll pay for this, I'll make sure of it." she then turns to leave while Lincoln looks at the ground as he notices Lucy left her necklace.

"Your not getting this back anytime soon" Lincoln grabs Lucy's necklace and feels a weird presence in his body, he closes his eyes and sees a full moon with a shadowy woman in front of it, the woman opens her eyes and Lincoln snaps back into reality. "I better get some sleep, maybe Haiku will come crawling to me in school tomorrow." He then drifts slowly to sleep.

The next day in school was like any normal one with the younger kids going to their respective places and Leni, Luna and Luan driving to their college campuses. Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy were heading to the high school and Lucy was giving Lincoln smirks the whole ride there. When they finally arrived at the school there was a commotion going on up in the front of the school.

They all got out of Lynn's car and went up to see that Haiku was being bullied by all of her other classmates. Lucy and Lynn tried to get to the front of the crowd while Lincoln was standing back with Rusty and Liam.

"Ugly Bitch!" Said one student

"Look at this Hoe trying to smash Lincoln!" Said another student

Haiku was standing there in the middle crying and screaming at the same time with her eyes covered "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR" she uncovers her eyes as her black makeup is running down her face "PLEASE I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

All the kids laugh at her and they begin throwing papers and rocks at her. "Show us your tits weirdo!" Said one boy as he dumped tomato juice all over Haiku, everyone just stares there until they all begin laughing at her "LOOK AT PERIOD GIRL OVER THERE!"

Haiku stares at all of them and then she stares at Lucy who held out her hand for comfort "I HATE ALL OF YOU" she looks at Lincoln as he smiles back at her devilishly. She then runs off into the school while everyone laughs at her from behind.

Lucy looks at Lynn who is looking at Lincoln with a disapproving grin "Lynn I'm going to find Haiku!" Lynn nods her head at Lucy while she goes over to Lincoln. Lucy walks into the school and sees a trail of tomato juice she follows it into the chemistry room.

"Haiku? Haiku are you in here." Lucy walks towards the light switch and turns it on. She looks around again and asks "Haiku please talk to me!?" she the notices a horrific sight as she spots Haiku dead on the floor with chemicals on the floor and foam in her mouth. "HAIKU, HAIKU!?"

News spread fast and Haiku's death was the news of the school, while kids were still laughing most of the hate was spread into sadness as nobody wanted her to kill herself, well almost everyone. Lucy was the most affected and she only blamed one person for her friends death. It was nighttime and a full moon was brewing outside.

Lincoln was in the bathroom getting cleaned up for the night when he is confronted by Lucy. "Can I help you?" He looked at his sister with an annoyed look before she starts speaking.

"I hope your happy, Haiku's dead because of you!" she wipes her tears and starts walking away "I hope you think about that tonight" she smirks before walking off leaving Lincoln alone in the bathroom.

Lincoln stares at himself in the mirror and washes his face so he can begin shaving his stubble until he feels a weird feeling in his stomach. "Ohhhh that must be lunch" He then starts feeling dizzy as he feels something touch his shoulders. He looks up and sees that his hair has grown longer and more feminine like.

"WHAT THE HELL" he watches in horror as his facial feature change into a more feminine shape and as his beard dissolves away causing his hair to disappear. He watches as all the hair on his body disappears leaving him completely shaved all over and as his hands and feet became dainty and feminine. He felt a burning pain as he feels his penis completely shrivel and vanish as he becomes a she.

Lincoln then watches as her chest starts to expand as it starts forming breasts, at first they start out as b cup but soon expand into double c cup. "THIS TOTALLY CANT BE HAPPENING" she said as she covers her mouth "WHY AM I SAYING TOTALLY?!" She then feels her throat as the bump that was her Adam's apple fading away into non existence and softening her voice into a more feminine voice.

The final changes came as Lincoln's body was fitted and thinned into a perfect hourglass figure and her ass grew into a voluptuous size. Lincoln slowly then began to fade into unconsciousness as someone else was starting to wake up. "LUCY, LUCY WHERE ARE YOU!?" were the final words of Lincoln Loud as he fell asleep.

While someone else was just waking up!


	2. Chapter 2

The world was a flash of colors and blurs for the woman that was once Lincoln Loud, she was loopy and dizzy and trying to adapt to her surroundings. She then looked at herself in the mirror as everything started to flood to her at once, she then smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"Damn I'm looking good tonight" she posed in the mirror "Linka Loud your looking sexy right now!" She then opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some of the makeup out of it "Gotta look my best if I'm gonna go out."

She then begins to apply eye shadow and mascara to her face as well as a soft coat of nude lipstick, she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles "Perfect!"

Linka then left the bathroom and went into Lincoln's room "Oh yeah I live in this shithole" she laughed as she opened Lincoln's drawers and pulled out a variety of clothes until she realized that there was nothing for her "Great, nothing for me to wear!"

She sits on the bed and grabs Lincoln's wallet from under the bed "This should be enough to get myself something cute to wear!" She then got up off of the bed and snuck out of the window.

Linka took the car and drove it to the mall and she went to the Victoria's Secret. She was searching through the panties when an employee walked up to her "Can I help you ma'am?"

Linka crossed her arms and contemplated "What do you think is cuter a thongs or a g string?" She rubs her temples as the clerk looks at her weirdly.

"Well I personally prefer g strings, they make my... um well tell me if you need anything else!" The clerk then walked away while her face was all red, Linka laughed as she picked out two thongs, one red and one pink.

Linka went over to the bras and picked up a pink bra that matched her g strings, she then went over to the counter and paid the clerk from earlier "I'll see you again soon" she waved happily as Linka left the store with her bags. Linka then decided to go to Hot Topic and began looking for new clothes.

Linka went over to the female section and found a cute teal crop top and found matching black pants to go with it, she then picked out an orange blouse and white skirt and she went and tried on all of her clothes.

In the fitting room she posed and strutted as she tried on both outfits, however she liked the teal outfit better. "Alright now your sexy as fuck Linka!" She blew herself as kiss as she took off the clothes and went to pay for it.

Linka was standing in line behind some 7th graders as she waited patiently to pay for her stuff, she looked around and she saw Rusty entering the store. "Dang he's cute" she thought to herself as she noticed it was her turn to pay, she quickly paid and went to change into something more "comfortable".

Linka came out of the changing room and walked out of the store and she caught Rusty's eye as she winked at him before leaving. She then walked out of the mall and walked to her car, she opened her trunk and placed her bags in there before she felt a hand grab her ass.

"Your pretty smoking babe" Linka looked behind her and saw Rusty with a hand on her ass "I think you should come home with me tonight!" He begins to lick her ear which makes Linka tingle inside.

She turns around and looks at him in the eye "I don't normally like forced rape" she smiles "But your really cute, soooooo" she then forcibly kisses him on the lips before releasing "I'll make an exception just this once."

Rusty smiles devilishly "Alright slut, my place on Tuesday be there be square" he slaps her on the ass which makes Linka smile "And make sure you leave your clothes at the door, got it?"

Linka smiles "Ok, but I don't wanna leave you empty handed now" she then pushed him into the car and unzips his pants revealing an 8 inch dick. "Damn your big boy, hope you taste as good as you look!" She then begins sucking his cock as the car door closes.

 _ **12 Hours Later**_

Lincoln woke up late that morning, he looked over at his clock which began playing the tune from "DNA". He hit the clock and stretched his arms, he had a weird taste in his mouth and couldn't make out what it was. He then got up out of his bed and finally had clear vision and was horrified by what he saw.

He was wearing the teal crop top and black tights that Linka had bought the previous night "WHAT THE HELL!" He quickly locked his door and took off the clothes which horrified him even more "A BRA AND PANTIES! WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING LAST NIGHT?" Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror for a second before he realized what was happening "LUCY!"

A literal second later there was a knocking at the door as Lincoln opened the door and let Lucy in, she began laughing at Lincoln. "Why Lincoln, pink suits you" she laughs before Lincoln grabs her arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Lincoln said with a furious rage, he tries to calm down "Ok explain to me why the last thing I remember is standing in the bathroom, and why I'm wearing women's clothes?"

Lucy laughed "I see you noticed my Curse" Lincoln stared at her in shock as his face started to turn red "You deserve it though, consider this your lesson!" she laughs

"FIX ME NOW LUCY!" Lincoln screams loudly

"Don't worry, once you stop treating all women like shit I'll lift the curse" she then stares at Lincoln as he gives her a look of disgust,

"I will not!" He crosses his arm in defiance while Lucy smirks.

"Fine, keep those clothes then your gonna need them." she then begins to leave but not before warning Lincoln "And you better make sure the others don't find out" she then left, laughing all the way.

Lincoln shook his head as he put on his normal clothes again while hiding Linka's clothes underneath the bed, he then goes to his computer as he heard a face time call. He answers the call and sees that Rusty called.

"Yo Lincoln, I had the best fucking night at the mall last night, I got blown by a girl in her car!" Rusty licked his lips sensually as Lincoln began questioning him.

"What'd she look like Rusty?"

"Oh man she had white hair and she wore the skimpiest teal crop top" this caused Lincoln's heart to skip a beat as he was thinking horrible thoughts as Rusty continued speaking "Damn I came in her mouth so hard!"

Lincoln stared at his computer in shock as he started to vomit, but he held it in "I'll call you back Rusty." Lincoln then vomited into his trash can "It was cum, that awful taste was Rusty's dried cum!" He then continued to vomit as he wiped his mouth.

"At least it cant get any worse" Lincoln thought to himself as he sat back down on his bed "It can't possibly get any worse!"

"Lincoln" a faint voice said in the room, Lincoln looked around his room in fear as he tried to look for the voice "Lincoln, can you hear me?" The voice said again as it circled around Lincoln.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Lincoln looked around nervously as a ghostly figure began to appear on his bed, it formed into the ghostly figure of Haiku.

"Remember me Lincoln? I'm here to haunt your pervy ass!" Haiku laughed at Lincoln's shocked and fearful face "Did Lucy not mention I was coming?"

Lincoln stared at her as he began to feel lightheaded as he passed out.

 **Two chapters now where it ends with Lincoln passing out. How will Lincoln free himself from the curse? Will Rusty learn that Linka is actually Lincoln? How the hell is Haiku haunting Lincoln? Find out next time ;)**

 _ **Also for all the haters on the last story, it's my story I can write it the way I want to write it, so please just enjoy it because I don't have the time. :)**_


End file.
